Count to Ten
by Nayuki-Bunny
Summary: Ten very short song-ficlets with ten different songs, centering around one of the most curious pairings in the Naruto universe.


**Hey everyone! Well I didn't expect this to be first fic I posted since my hiatus, but raindropdays was insisting that we do a joint ten songficlet challenge over the phone with a pairing that I truly do not like- Sasuke x Karin. The offer was tempting so we did it last night and finished in about half an hour or so. I'm sure you all know the rules, but here they are again:**

_Rules:_

_1) Put iPod/music player on shuffle with playlist consisting of English songs (no other languages and no instrumental...open to too much interpretation that way...)_

_2) Can only write for the length of the song (ex- if the song is 3:40 that's all you have to write the fic, no lingering afterwards)_

_3) Must add title right after writing the ficlet_

_4) No major editing of plot afterwards, only minor editing of spelling and stuff_

**Here is the result, enjoy!**

* * *

**1. Indifference to Drunken Dancers**

**("Fearless"- Falling Up)**

The strobe lights were flashing to the beat of the moving people, pressed close against each other as he stood still, watching her watching him. She was smirking like she knew who he was and what he was thinking. But she didn't- the way she let her glasses slide further down her nose and reveal roving eyes showed that she couldn't see the curious disgust. Because he didn't care for much now that he had consumed enough red water to send the room spinning and distorting her vivid hair and glossy eyes in grotesque shapes. And he especially didn't care for ugly girls with strange, badly dyed hair.

**

* * *

**

2. I'll Make You Stay

**("You're the One"- A Thorn for Every Heart)**

He always stayed the same. Like seasons that refused to change, icy winter and blistering summer heat, closed up and indifferent and always hissing warnings for her to stay away.

"I don't need you," he would snarl. "I don't care for what you're trying to give me, I don't need it."

But he was….something. Everything. Because he was so strange, obsidian eyes and hair and heart to contrast her scarlet.

He could run all he wanted, but she would find some way to make him stay. She needed this. She needed him- it was some inexplicable urge that coursed through her veins that needed to need him. She needed to know that he would look at her differently.

But would he?

**

* * *

**

3. Pretty Girls Score Pretty Boys

**("Miss Murder"- AFI)**

"Hey there."

She rolled her eyes, glancing at the sky, the brick wall, and the end of the alleyway. A girl loves flattery, but come on. Sometimes these things really had to stop.

"Piss off," she tossed back coolly, not even bothering to shoot the creep a look.

"You should pay attention to who you're dissing, pretty lady," he said, grin evident in his tone.

She quickened her pace; tensing as she passed by his casual form leaned against the wall. As he remained motionless, she relaxed and slowed slightly.

"And where do you think you're going?"

She turned, tousled crimson hair flying and eyes flashing. Oh. He was freaking hot. Well this changed things. A slow, appreciative smile broke out across her face and he coughed, ducking his head.

"Never mind."

**

* * *

**

4. Of Living in Until You Wear Out

**("Never Take Friendship Personal"- Anberlin)**

It's nothing personal, she thought to herself. He's gone through too much to understand what this sort of thing means when you stop and think. She pushed red bangs out of her eyes and wiped carefully under the eyeliner. Her mascara better not be smeared.

And to think she was still sitting on their bed, heels dangling off the side and her party dress still on. The apartment smelled like him, cologne and cigarette ashes. She glanced at the clock. Two hours.

Two hours since he stated firmly that he was quite sick of this and closed the door with a resounding snap. She didn't think he'd being coming back for a while, their fights usually got too ugly to withstand quietly. But he always came back. She took another drag on the cigarette.

But friendship is not personal. Especially not this kind.

**

* * *

**

5. So Much for That

**("The Gift"- Angels and Airwaves)**

He didn't know that dying hurt so badly. It almost made his heart clench painfully, remembering red, whirling eyes and long, black hair mirroring his own. Almost. He thinks that he hears her, faintly, in the background (Of what? he wonders. Everything's black here…) and for a fleeting moment he thinks wildly that there is the smell of ramen and flower petals. But it disappears as quickly as it comes and he smells foul blood and burnt flesh. A piercing plea cleaves through the quiet and he jolts slightly before hesitantly obeying. It feels like flesh under his teeth and a low moan throbs above him. He lets go instantly but feels black spidery designs sweep around his torso and the pain ease.

"You're ok," she breathes and a tear slides down his cheek. Not his own.

"Get off," he replies.

**

* * *

**

6. Effects of Drinking Too Much Coke and Not Using the Bathroom

**("Breathe"/"2 AM"- Anna Nalick)**

"Just keep walking," he says.

I bite down on my lip and nod. Breathe, I tell myself. Just breathe. But the incessant staring boring into my back is slightly distracting.

October of last year. May 24th. That long huh? I think.

"I feel like this took forever," I murmur, hitching up the bulky, white fabric from under my heels so I don't trip. He grins and puts his hand on the small of my back, steering me away from gaping girls and sniffling boys wearing pink.

"It did," he said before leaning down close so that I can count every eyelash framing dark, endless eyes.

2 am in fluorescent green on my nightstand. I giggle and close my diary. Now I just need some very strong rope and scissors.

**

* * *

**

7. Sell Your Soul to a Kissing Booth?

**("He Said She Said"- Ashley Tisdale)**

He flicked hair out of his eyes and flashed a winning smile as another girl fell over in his peripheral vision.

Too easy, he thought. But the strawberry-haired girl reclining on a nearby bench frowned indecisively.

The blond beside him scowled, scratching at the strange markings on his face. His own smirk grew wider. When it came to raising money, he knew exactly how to stir up attention. This prize was all his.

"Thirty dollars," crooned a voice in his ear.

He forced himself not to jump out of his skin and bolt. The smell of cheap perfume and strange shampoo flooded his nose and he coughed quickly to mask it. Turning to face his new customer, he froze. Red hair, red eyes, red dress and the other girl's face properly meshing with the blond's.

_Damn. But…it's for the money, _he reminds himself.

"Fantastic," he forces himself to say through clenched teeth.

"Want my number for later?" she asks breathlessly. He shudders.

As she leans forward, he can hear the boy howling in laughter as the pink-haired girl walks away looking satisfied.

**

* * *

**

8. Blackmail

**("Walk on the Moon"- Asobi Seksu) **

He never liked strawberries. Strange, sweet taste and reminiscent of soft, short hair. The very epitome of his ex. His eyes narrow, still focused on the photo. But pink is infinitely better than red. He finds it unbearable to a point that he thinks of high-pitched voices and desperate fan girls. All the same, he thinks. This is a pretty cleverly photoshopped picture.

But it was better when he was making out with Sakura. If this thing gets leaked, Karin will be dead within the hour.

**

* * *

**

9. Dime a Dozen

**("The World Has Its Shine"- Cobra Starship)**

"I'm not one for love songs," he says, shooting disdainful glares to passerbys. She frowns.

"At least listen," she wheedles.

"No."

She puts on her best pout but he is too busy scrutinizing the trees in the park. She shifts uncomfortably, hugging the notebook to her chest. He has no idea, she thinks. He means so much to me… but it just seems that nothing's enough. She sighed wistfully. She'd leave everything; drop it on a dime for him.

She used to dream about him before she even knew him. And when she met him it was like- like a fairytale come true. She glances at him.

He started reading a novel. She didn't even see him pull it out.

"Why are we even going out?" she says aloud, disappointment burning in her voice. His eyes flicker to hers and he stares for a long moment.

"Beats me," he says.

**

* * *

**

10. Warning: Do Not Wear Red in Excess

**("Hot N' Cold"- Katy Perry)**

"Are you like, freaking bipolar?" I snort.

"All I said was that you have no fashion sense whatsoever if you're really going to wear that," he said, voice as monotone as before.

"Ugh!" I squeal, reaching over to smack him on the shoulder. I note with satisfaction that his face shifts minutely toward discomfort. "Just now you said that red is my color!"

"Maybe that's because you dyed your hair and wear red contacts."

"Tch. They look cool," I say, waving him off flippantly. "Besides, black hair was soooo boring." I make a point to shoot him a look as I emphasize "boring." The point flies over his head as he says nothing. I sigh and toss the shirt to the growing pile.

"Now give me the next one," I say, sticking out my hand. He mutters something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like PMS.

"You're going through all these so fast," he drawls. "You're hardly even wearing them."

"Then why don't you leave?" I sneer, then cough and quickly look away as he shoots a death glare.

"Whatever," he says a minute later, handing me a red dress still on the hanger.

* * *

**Whew! As you can see, all of these were pretty crackish and boast nothing of my writing skill. Well we had a lot of fun doing this, you should also go check out raindropday's version. Also, please no flaming; if you like Karin, then there's nothing I can do about it, so you can save yourself the trouble and just don't review. To everyone else, please review, I look forward to your thoughts!**


End file.
